


...And Hell Too, I Guess

by WolfeyedWitch



Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [4]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: Demon Crowley (Supernatural), Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfeyedWitch/pseuds/WolfeyedWitch
Summary: What Danny sees, looking at the King of Hell.  Fanart forthis chapter.
Series: Hunters and Halfas Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595386
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	...And Hell Too, I Guess

**Author's Note:**

> The name comes from a comment from the lovely user [HobiIsTheSunFiteMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobiIsTheSunFiteMe/pseuds/HobiIsTheSunFiteMe), who called Crowley "the king of sass (and hell too, I guess)".

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, the "Danny sees supernatural creatures differently than Normal Humans" thing is now A Thing, and I must make art accordingly. So, here you go.


End file.
